Carlos&Logan
by RockinRunner7
Summary: This is a story about Carlos and Logan's relationship! Cargan story  CarlosxLogan !  Contains some OCs and other characters from the show! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Carlos was sitting on a lounging chair at the Plan Woods' Pool. He sat up with his ear buds in and was listening to music, while checking out Logan. Carlos had began to space out until he heard a loud clap in his ear. "You okay bro?" asked Carlos' brother Josh. "Y-yeah ..." said Carlos.

Josh squinted at Carlos and sarcastically said "Sure you are". Carlos hated whenever Josh got all sarcastic, he hates sarcasm. "There really is nothing!" Carlos said to him. Josh giggled and said "Yeah okay" while chortling on. Carlos gave Josh a dirty look and left his chair. "Carlos I'm sorry." Josh said still with a huge grin. Josh loved when Carlos got mad. left the pool and went to the elevator to apartment 2J, he wanted to think. Carlos went into his room after saying hi to Mrs. Knight and lied on his bed. Carlos had Logan on his mind. Logan the Big Time Brain, the one who had been Carlos' best friend for years, the who Carlos had so many great times with, and the guy Carlos was crushing on.

Carlos started having a thing for Logan a few weeks ago. Around the time Carlos' brother moved to the Palm Woods. Carlos then got side tracked thinking of his little brother. He wondered if he could ever tell him, could he? Would Josh understand? Is he a homophobe? What if he hatted Carlos for it? Carlos didn't think he could handle that. Carlos and Josh always knew each other and even though Josh was two tears younger they were also friends. They were friends since Josh was born and brothers when Josh was five and Carlos seven.

The day Josh and Carlos had become brothers was the most bittersweet day for Josh and Carlos they'd ever have. The sweet part was the Carlos and Josh would be brothers, forever friends, and they'd always be together. The bitter part was they Josh's parents had died and his parents were close to the Garcia family as so was Carlos. Carlos had remembered they day so well. He had just gotten back from a hockey tournament with Josh who had come to watch, the Garcia parents were taking Josh to their house for a sleepover. While Josh's parents were driving home they were hit by a truck. The car was completely destroyed. Josh's parents were now dead and if Josh had been in the car he would be too.

When Carlos' parents had heard the news Mrs. Garcia turned into a mess. She was crying in the kitchen while Mr. Garcia conferred her, he too had some tears in his eyes. Carlos remembered hearing the sound of his mother crying so he and Josh went to investigate. Carlos asked his mother what was wrong and when she saw Josh she immediately grabbed him and hugged him, crying saying "I'm so sorry!". Josh didn't understand and neither did Carlos until Mr. Garcia had had Mrs. Garcia let go of Josh and lie down and had Carlos and Josh go to Carlos' room. Mr. Garcia then came into Carlos' room and told them what had happened. Josh cried harder that Mrs. Garcia and Carlos then hugged him, Carlos remembered how he felt when he heard the news. It's was like his Stomach dropped twelve stories and through the Earth. Carlos knew too the Josh felt way worse.

The next day people came and took Josh. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia had Carlos stay at Kendall Knight's house until they got back. They didn't get back until late that night. Mrs. Knight was grieving the loss of Josh's parents as well, everybody was. That day Carlos barely said a word.

When Josh and the Garcia parents picked Carlos up they told him how Josh would be living with then and how Josh and Carlos be brothers. Josh then lived in the Garcia's home and shared a room with Carlos. Eventually things seemed to get normal, everybody stared smiling again it took Josh the longest to be happy thought. Every time the anniversary the parent's deaths come around Josh is a diffearnt person but Carlos can see why.

Carlos and Josh becoming brothers had made the two very close. So close that Carlos wouldn't be able to stand ruining. So Carlos knew he'd never be able to tell Josh about Logan. Carlos continued to lie in his bed all day until seven when Logan, Kendall, and James cane into the apartment from a nice day at the pool. Carlos came out of the room he and Kendall shared and greeted the guys. " Hey Carlos!" James said giving him a bright smile. "Hey Carlitos." said Kendall. "Hey Carlos." said Logan, it made Carlos melt inside. "Josh told us to tell you that he's sorry for getting you angry today and he hopes you'll forgive him" said Kendall smiling. Carlos smiled at that. Josh would always leave Carlos notes or a pass it on. "Why'd you leave the pool so early?" asked Logan. Carlos felt his hands get sweaty he couldn't say "Oh I just needed to think of how I have a crush on you but was scared to tell you AND I can't tell my brother because I'm too scared he'll shun me for it." So Carlos just answered "Oh I was really tired."

They all had dinner and Carlos got out his cell phone and texted Josh since they had different rooms I FORGIVE YOU. After a few minuets his phone vibrated with a text from Josh responding to the text before with (: ! Carlos smiled and went back to his and Kendall's got ready for bed and Kendal came in the room from brushing his teeth when Carlos asked "Kendall I can I talk to you about something?". "Sure Carlos!" Kendall said, Carlos then shhhhhhed him. "Not so loud." he whispered. "Okay" whispered back Kendall. Here I go thought Carlos


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall sat on Carlos' bed with Carlos. Carlos was really nerves telling Kendall. They had been friends for a long time and Carlos was scared telling Kendall. "Okay Kendall pinkie promise me that you are not going to tell anyone about this." Carlos said holing up his right pinkie. "Your kidding right?" said Kendall. "Just shack my pinkie!" Snapped Carlos. Kendall shook pinkies with Carlos. "Okay what is it you wanted to talk about." said Kendall. "Well you see... This is hard for me to talk about... I'm nerves... But I needed to talk to someone about it... I had no one else..." Kendall interrupted Carlos by saying "Just tell me.".

Carlos swallowed and said "Fine... I have a crush on Logan." He felt like a giant weight had been lifted from him. " Awe Carlos you like Logan." Kendall said smiling. Carlos nodded then looked at the floor. "He doesn't like me though." Kendall countered that with "You don't know that for sure! He could for all you know!". Carlos smiled. "Your a good friend Kendall." Kendall smiled at him. "Is that part of the reason why you left the pool? Was Josh teasing you about it?" Carlos immediately said "No, no, no of coarse not! Josh doesn't even know. But I left the pool to think about telling Josh and just to think about Logan.". "Why doesn't Josh know? Your closer with him then you are with me." Kendall said. "I just don't want to scare Josh off, what if he doesn't accept me for it?". Kendall gave Carlos a hug and said "Josh will love you no matter what. You two are brothers. He'll always care for and accept you." said Kendall. Kendall then let go of Carlos who was smiling. "Thanks Kendall.". "Yeah I know. Now let's go to bed."

So Carlos and Kendall got into their beds and went to sleep. Carlos felt a lot better but was still nervous. He didn't know what to do. So he thought he'd sleep on it and see what his mind tells him in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos was looking into a mirror. In the mirror he saw his face in the middle, Josh's to the left of the mirror, and Logan's to the right. "How could you say that?" said Josh "I thought you were normal". "How could I ever love you if you like guy I mean who could ever love you now?" . Logan said "You and me a couple? I don't think so. Why would I ever love you? Your loud, too crazy, and annoying." Josh and Logan in the mirror went on like this saying horrible things to Carlos like "Never brothers again" and "Disgusting" until Carlos finally yell "Quiet!". The faces stopped, just looking at Carlos. "I will never love you" they both said. Carlos then punched in the mirror until he Couldn't see anything, just emptiness. Then he woke up.

Carlos' eyes snapped open. He was wet from cold sweat and was completely distressed. He got up quickly and grabbed his bathrobe and made a dash to the shower. He turned the water on but kept it cold. He got in and let the cold water stream down his body. How could I think Logan would like me? Were only supposed to be friends. Just friends, but I don't wanna be just friends, I wanna be more. Tears rushed down Carlos' eyes and he tried his hardest to make them stop. He washed himself and when he was done crying he got out of the shower.

Carlos dried himself off and put on his robe and walked to the room him and Kendall shared, it was weird Kendall was closer with James just like Logan was closer with Carlos yet they decided to share different rooms. It was weird.

Carlos entered the room. Kendall was still asleep and he looked over at the alarm click to see that it was 4:00am. Well I guess I'll have an early start he thought. He got dressed quietly and left apartment 2J. He felt a pit in his stomach he wanted desperately for Logan to like him back yet he knew that that'd be only a dream, a fairytale.

Carlos wandered around the Palm Woods just thinking about Logan his crush until he started to see people emerge from their rooms to begin their days. Carlos headed for the pool. He checked his phone to see that it was now 8am and that he had three new messages. One was from James saying "Hey Carlos where are you?" the second was from Kendall which said "Carlos where are you? You left early. Is everything alright?" and the third which was from Logan that said "Carlos why didn't you answer the texts James and Kendall sent you? Are you okay? I'm worried about you.". Carlos felt bad for making Logan worry but he felt a bit of glee that Logan was thinking about him

Carlos got out his phone and texted back Logan "Logan I'm sorry my phone was on silent. I'm at the pool I got up early today so that's why I wasn't there. I'm sorry.". He sent it to Logan, but Logan never responded.

Carlos disappointed in not getting a text back sat at one of the tables by the pool and watched the few clouds that went by. James, Kendall, and Logan came down to the pool. They didn't look happy. "Why didn't you tell anyone you left!" said James. "Everybody was really worried and you didn't answer your texts!" said Kendall. "Is everything alright?" asked Logan. Carlos just said "I'm sorry! My phone was on silent and I didn't think to tell anybody! Geez." James scowled at Carlos and said "Whatever I'm going to hang with Guitar Dude.". He walked away. Logan gave Carlos a worried look and ask "Is there anything wrong?". Carlos wanted to tell Logan "Yes I want to tell you how badly I like you but I'm too afraid too!", but Carlos knew he couldn't so he frustratedly said "No Logan! Everything is fine! Go play doctor somewhere else!".

Carlos knew he'd been really mean but he didn't know what to say. Logan had a hurt look on his face and answered back sadly "Okay I was just worried about my best friend." and walked away into the Palm Woods. Carlos slammed his fist on the table and slapped his hand on his forehead calling himself an idiot. Kendall sat at the chair across from Carlos and patted Carlos' other hand. "You can apologize to Logan later, first tell me why your do upset.". So Carlos told Kendall all about the nightmare he had. About the things Josh and Logan had said and how he couldn't stand how he felt about not being able to tell Logan. When he was finished Kendall asked him this question "Want me to ask him?". Carlos freaked "No! Never! It'd have to be me!". "Fine! But how about I see how he feels about you? Maybe he'll tell me if he'd like you. How about it?" Kendall said. Carlos said quietly "It couldn't hurt." Kendall smiled and said "Alright I'm on it! And Carlos go back to bed your really cranky today.". So off Kendall went leaving Carlos to worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan was worried about Carlos. Why was he so mean to me? There must be something wrong but why wouldn't he tell me? Did I do something? I hope not. Logan went to the only person that would most likely know about if something was wrong with Carlos and that person was Josh.

Logan took the elevator and fount Josh's apartment room 7D. Josh had gotten famous by writing a best seller book and in a interview for it people found his personality so great that a TV network wanted him for a new show they made. So Josh went to Hollywood by himself although he would have Big Time Rush with him yet Josh did have to stay by himself. The Garcia parents were not going to leave and there was no room I'n apartment 2J but it was okay the TV station paid for Josh's place but Josh did get lonely. He'd go over for dinner at 2J or invite 2J over most nights and sometimes the guys would spend the night with Josh. It was always a fun time. Josh was a cool kid.

Logan knocked on his door and Josh almost immediately answer it. Logan could tell he was about to go out for a run because he was wearing running shorts, a sports shirt, and running sneakers. Josh loved to exercise and would constantly go on about how fun it was. He'd always ask the BTR guys to go with him but they usually never excepted not after he took the guys on an eight mile run.

Josh smiled and said "Hey Logan!". Logan smiled Josh was a lot like Carlos in ways. He was always positive and full of energy not to mention kind and funny. "Josh can I talk with you?" Logan asked. "Sure I was about to go out anyway." answered Josh. They left the Palm Woods and began walking through the park. "What did you want to talk about?" Josh asked. "Carlos. He's been acting really weird." Logan said. "He was acting strange at the pool yesterday." Josh said. "Yeah, why did he leave so angrily?" Logan asked. "He was spacing out completely staring straight ahead without looking so I asked if anything was wrong and he quickly said no, I thought he got embarrassed by it so I said yeah sure and stuff and he got mad and left. He's usually not like that to leave he'd get mad but not really mad. I mean we always do that to each other." said Josh, he was looking at the ground Logan thought that Josh felt bad for joking with Carlos. "I'm not really sure what's wrong with him but he left early this morning and when I asked if anything was wrong he got angry and yelled at me." said Logan. Josh looked surprised "Really? But you guys are best friends your supposed to check to see if you guys are okay. I wonder what's wrong." said Josh. Logan felt a little bad for making Josh worry so much. "Hey he was probably just cranky. By the way what was he starring at?" asked Logan. "Not sure but it was looked like at you but I'm sure Carlos was to deep in thought to know he was starring at you." said Josh. Logan got a puzzled feeling "Yeah your right I'll go check to see if Carlos has calmed down." said Logan. Josh smiled saying "Okay" and started on his run.

Logan was confused. Why was Carlos staring at me? He thought. Logan went to the pool to see Carlos to find that he wasn't their only James who was sitting with Guitar Dude, and the saw Kendall he waved him over "Logan over here!" he said. Logan walked over "What's up Kendall?" he asked. "Just want to talk" said Kendall.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh had just finished his run and was sweaty and exhausted. He got into his apartment room 7D to find Carlos sitting on his couch. "What's up Carlos?" asked Josh. "Nothing just tired and I thought I'd lie down here since it's more comfortable" said Carlos. Carlos was lying he just wanted to avoid Logan until he knew of he liked him or not so he got out the key he had to Josh's room and went in to hide out. "Okay. Umm Carlos is everything okay? You've been acting strange lately and it's worrying me." said Josh he sat next to Carlos. "No everything is fine." said Carlos. Josh looked at Carlos and said "Carlos you can tell me anything. Your my big brother and I'll love you no matter what. So if somethings bothering you, you can tell me.". Carlos wanted badly to tell Josh he thought he was going to but in the last second he changed his mind and said "I love you too little brother and I'm fine I've just been very tired but I'm better now." said Carlos. "Okay." Josh said and he went into the bathroom and took his shower.

Logan sat with Kendall at the pool. "Let's play what if" said Kendall. "Sure" Logan said "Only if you have to answer everyone, no babying out." continued Logan. "Sure you go first." said Kendall. Yes Kendall thought. He had come up with a great plan to see if Logan would like Carlos.

So they went back and forth with what if questions like "What if you were had to always walk on your feet?" or "What if BTR never started?" until Kendall asked "What if Carlos liked you?". Logan's face got red and he became nerves. Like Carlos? He thought. "I-I'm not s-sure." he was nerves. "Do you like Carlos?" Kendall asked. Logan got even redder. "What! Me like Carlos? No, never ble blop blo." said Logan. Kendall smiled and said "Oh cuz I think Carlos might like you..." Logan's eyes lit up "Really! I mean oh really?" asked Logan. Carlos and Logan had been best friends for as long as Logan could remember and there had always been this kind of spark, this feeling he had towards Carlos that made he want to always be around him. He then thought Do I really like him... more than a friend... like... like, like. He was deep in thought when Kendall said "Logan!" in a snap Kendall had Logan's attention "Go find Carlos and talk to him." said Kendall. So Logan went off to find Carlos.

Josh had gotten out of the shower to find that Carlos was gone. On his counter Josh found a note from Carlos saying

Dear Little Brother Josh

Got a text from Logan telling me to meet him in front of 2J. When you get this meet be there too please! I'll explain later I promise.

Love

Big Brother Carlos.

Josh read the note and got on his shoes and headed towards 2J. He didn't know why Carlos wanted him to come outside of 2J so badly maybe because Carlos wanted to hang with him and Logan. Josh didn't think to much of it all he knew was that nothing was wrong and that Carlos was fine.

Carlos got the text from Logan and met him at the door to 2J. Logan was waiting for him there. "Hey Logan I'm sorry for before I was really tired I didn't sleep well." he said. Carlos was nerves. He didn't know if Kendall had talked to him yet and even if he did he would still be nerves. So all he thought to do was apologize for before. "It's okay Carlos" said Logan. Carlos smiled "thanks Logie" he said. "Carlos do you... like me? Like you know like, like me?" asked Logan. Where is Josh he thought I left him that note so I wouldn't be I'n this situation. "Do I like you... Well do you like me?" asked Carlos. "I asked you first!" said Logan. Carlos blushed. "How about we answer each other on three okay?" said Carlos. Logan looked at him. "Okay... On three. One, two, three!". Both of them needed to get this off their chests this deep feeling that they felt for each other needed to be known. "Yes!" they both said and then they looked at each other quietly. Logan and Carlos then hugged each other and Carlos kissed Logan on the cheek. "I hope that wasn't moving things too fast Logie." said Carlos still hugging with Logan. "Not at all Carlos, not at all." they continued hugging for a few more seconds when they let go and Carlos saw Josh behind Logan with a confused look on his face. "Josh!" said Carlos but Josh's face turned to anger and he walked away. "Josh!" called Carlos, he ran after him. Carlos put his hand on Josh's shoulder but Josh just shook it off. "Josh!" called Carlos again but Josh didn't turn around to look at his brother he just angrily walked away.

Carlos began to cry it was just as he feared Josh hated him now and as Logan put his arms around him Carlos turned towards him and cried into his chest. "Josh" was all that he said and he continued to cry for awhile.

That night Logan and James stayed in Carlos' and Kendall's room trying to cheer him up. "I'm sure he's just confused about it Carlos he'd never stop loving you." said James giving Carlos a hug. Carlos still had tears in his eyes. Mrs. Knight wanted to go talk to Josh about it but Carlos begged her not to. Carlos was miserable he now had Logan but he lost Josh, his little brother, his most trusting friend. It was as if a hole was punched in him leaving him empty. Carlos got out his phone and texted Josh "I'm sorry. I can't help that I like Logan. I'm sorry that it's making you mad. Please talk to me. I love you.". He sent the message but Josh never replied. It made Carlos feel horrible. As he eventually fell asleep that night next to Logan he felt as thought Josh wasn't getting any sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos woke up early the next morning. Time to go get yelled at by Gustavo for the next 6 hours. Carlos was in no mood to sing and dance, but had to anyway. "Morning Carlos" said Kendall to him seeing he was awake. "Good morning" Carlos said back in an uninterested tone. Carlos really wanted to take a shower. So he grabbed a towel and his bath robe and went into the bathroom to cleanse himself. The warm water of his shower was soothing, but not enough to cheer him up, one problem was gone and now another has started. When will it all end?

Carlos finished up showering and got dressed; he didn't feel like eating so while everyone else was he headed to the park for a walk. It was warm out and there was a nice breeze, perfect weather for being outside. Carlos walked on the pathway and saw Jo was out doing her morning yoga. "Hey Carlos!" she said and waved him over "What's going on Jo?" Carlos asked politely and unenthusiastically. "Nothing just doing my morning routine, care to join me?" she asked. Carlos had nothing better to do and it might take his mind off things so he said yes. Jo grabbed out an extra mat and the two did yoga together. It was really relaxing and Carlos felt some of his stress relived.

"So Carlos I hear you have yourself a boyfriend!" Jo said. "Who told you!" Carlos asked nervously, he didn't want anyone to know about Logan and him. What if people reacted the way Josh did? It was bad enough losing his brother over the relationship, but he'd never be able to handle losing anyone else. "Oh relax, Kendall told me last night over the phone" she said "Oh". Jo was concerned about Carlos "I also heard about Josh. Carlos Josh is only 14, he probably doesn't understand. Would you want me to talk to him? Josh is always willing to listen to what someone has to say and I'm sure he's just confused about what's going on with you and Logan. So how about? I'll talk to him for you" Carlos started to sweat "No Jo no! Please don't just don't! It's really nothing" Carlos didn't want Jo to talk to Josh about it at all. "Josh just needs understanding Carlos, I can help" she said trying to persuade Carlos. "No Jo please don't!" he said. "But" "I gotta go Jo!" Carlos said and ran off.

It was now time for the boys of BTR to go record and practice with the "lovely" Gustavo. Today was a bad day, Carlos just wasn't feeling it today and Gustavo was not having that. "YOU NEED TO EITHER TRY HARDER OR JUST GO HOME! YOU'RE BRINGING THE BAND DOWN CARLOS!" Gustavo yelled. "Carlos isn't having a good day Gustavo, lay off geez!" Kendall said trying to defend his Spanish friend. "I DON'T CARE, ALL I CARE ABOUT IS, IS THAT YOU GUYS WILL BE PERFORMING AT THE HOLLYWOOD ARTS' MUSIC FESTIVAL AND IF YOU CAN'T GET YOURSELF TOGETHER BEFORE THEN. WILL BE LAUGHED AT AND BE CALLED A JOKE!" Gustavo went on and on about how everyone especially Carlos needed to shape up for the performance at the Hollywood Arts' Music Festival in a few weeks. The festival was held at the Hollywood Arts School for the gifted, the festival invited up and coming bands and singers to perform along with the students there. Big Time Rush was lucky enough to get in. Gustavo kept going on about being ready for it since many people came to watch the performers. "Okay Gustavo let's take five, and try to cool off a little" said Kelly, she was great at calming Gustavo down "FINE, BOYS TAKE FIVE!". All the guys got water "Man today sucks" said Carlos.

While the boys were getting screamed at by Gustavo, Jo was on a mission. Jo was going to go Talk to Josh. She knew Carlos didn't want her to, but she had to, Josh needed someone to talk to. So Jo went over to Josh's apartment and knocked on the door. Josh answered the door "Hey Jo, what's up?" Jo walked into the room and sat at the kitchen table. "Josh my friend come have seat with me. We need to talk". Josh sat down at the table across from Jo "Talk about what?" Jo smiled and said "About Carlos and Logan, Josh I know you're probably confused about the two of them and it's not right for you to treat Carlos the way you are just because he's gay". Josh frowned at her "Jo it's not what you think" he said "Then why are you so pissed at Carlos?" she asked. "I always tell Carlos everything, no matter what it is I tell him. So you'd be pretty pissed too if someone you thought trusted you, who you would tell everything to didn't tell you about something like this" Josh explained. "So you're not mad that Carlos is gay. You're mad because Carlos didn't tell you he was gay" Jo verified. "Yes I am! I'm not trying to make this about me, but like I said before. I would tell Carlos everything without fear of what he'd say, and he didn't have the balls to tell me about it. No he didn't, even when I asked him if something was wrong" Josh said. "Oh I see, but Josh you should really talk to Carlos, he's really upset and thinks you hate him" Josh laughed "He's so stupid I could never hate him". Jo smiled "Good"

Carlos walked into the Palm Woods with the rest of the guys of BTR. Carlos was looking at his feet, the guys wanted to go swim before they had dinner, but Carlos wasn't feeling it. Carols walked with his head down when he bumped into someone. "Sorry" Carlos said without looking up. "Carlos!" said the person he bumped into and Carlos looked up to see Josh standing in front of him. "Josh… Hi" Carlos said and Josh smiled and laughed "Hi is all I get not a Josh I need to talk to you! Or Josh you're a dumbass talk to me, just a hi" Carlos was confused "What?". Josh gave Carlos a hug "That was my way of saying I'm sorry" he said and Carlos smiled and jumped up and down "Really!" Josh calmed him down "Yeah really". "Yes!"

Josh explained his reason for being upset with Carlos and Carlos understood. "Okay so from here on no secrets!" Carlos said "You got it!" Josh said back. "Great now come swim with us" Carlos said and he pulled Josh upstairs. "Back to yourself already I see" said Kendall.

**So I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm really sorry. I made more chapters, but they were deleted so I felt a little discouraged, but never fear I'm back! (: I've also written another story called Carlos Plus Logan (I can't think of good names). Carlos Plus Logan is finished; well the first two parts are, so please go read those! That'd be great and thanks a bud load! Also can you guys help with naming my two stories, I can't really think of any good ones. If you could that's be much appreciated. **

**Thanks a ton**

**RockinRunner7**


	7. Chapter 7

The guys went swimming which was fun, but soon the guys got hungry and went to apartment 2J for dinner. Mrs. Knight was happy to see that Josh was with them since that ment he and Carlos were getting along. She ,made the boys' favorite, fish sticks. Everyone ate happily, and then after dinner they guys went to watch TV. "So Carlos, Logan" said James with a smug smile on his face. "Yeah" answered Carlos and Logan. "Since you guys are dating now does that mean we have to switch around rooms, you know so you guys can have alone time". Logan's face went beat red and so did Carlos, they were not expecting that. "James stop being it!" said Kendall "Yeah geez look at Logan, he looks like he's about to die of embarsesment" added Josh and all James did was laugh "Sorry, but I had too! I'm just joking anyway!" he said. "James I will kill you!" said Carlos "Bring it!" said James and Carlos jumped and tackled James to the ground. Mrs. Knight wasn't happy "Stop it you two! Mr. Bitters is going to come here and yell at us" she said. The two boys stopped fighting. Everyone couldn't help but laugh including Carlos and Logan.

The guys decided that they would all go into Logan and James' room. Josh wanted to go to his apartment and sleep, but was begged to stay by Kendall. So Josh said he'd stay. Kendall decided that they were all going to play a fun game of truth or dare "Haven't you out grown this game Kendall?" asked Josh who didn't feel like getting dared to do ridicules things. "Shut up Josh this game is awesome and fun and you know it is" said Kendall and Josh answered back with a whatever. So it was decided that they would all play truth or dare. "Okay I'll go first since it was my idea" said Kendall "Alright Carlos, truth or dare" Kendall asked. "Dare!" answered Carlos. "Okay good, I dare you run through Palm Woods Park" said Kendall "Ha easy!" said Carlos. "I wasn't done, you have to run through Palm Woods Park in nothing, but your helmate on!" said Kendall and the smile on Carlos' face disappeared, and then went back on his face "Fine bring it!" said Carlos and stripped down and ran out the door. Since it was dark out Carlos wasn't caught.

"That was so bad Carlos! You could have gotten arrested!" said Logan. "I'm sorry Logie!" said Carlos, "Yeah okay just get dressed" said Logan. It was Carlos' turn next and he dared James to ask out the new girl Maria on a date, Maria was not a very nice girl. James knocked on her door, asked her out, and was slapped across the face. All according to Carlos' plan, he wasn't as stupid as you'd think he was. They boys went on and on with the truths and dares until one by one they fell asleep.

In the morning Josh left for his apartment so he could get ready for the day and they guys had to go over to Gustavo's. Carlos was feeling a bit more optimistic about how today would go, at least he hoped today would go better than it had before. All the guys entered the recording studio and hell began. Gustavo seemed in already a bad mood today. Griffin most likely stopped by before the guys got there and said something to make Gustavo be so angry. The day went as usual, the guys did the singing and dancing, Gustavo yelled at them saying it wasn't good enough, Kelly would tell Gustavo not to be so hard on the guys, kendall would talk back, and Gustavo would yell more. Same old, same old. AT least he wasn't yelling at Carlos anymore. Today was going better than usual. "It makes me want to go camping!" exclaimed Carlos and the guys would not have it "No Carlos, none of us are going to go camping! You'll get us lost or eaten or worse" said Kendall, but Carlos was persistant. "Come on guys! We could invite some of the girls and I remember Jo saying that she used to go camping all the time! So I say we go camping this weekend and have a blast! Than all of you guys will be saying that I'm great!" said Carlos. "Were not going camping Carlos!" said James.

The whole way back to the Palm Woods and in the Palm Woods Carlos still said how they should go camping. "Come on guys! Please, please, please, please, please!" Carlos would not stop, so they guys just gave in. "Fine will go camping if you just shut up!" said Kendall "Yes I'll go invite people! Said Carlos and he was off. "This will be an interesting vacation" said Logan. "No kidding!" said Kendall


	8. Chapter 8

The guys had hoped that Carlos had forgotten about the whole camping thing, but no. Instead Carlos had invited Josh, Stephanie King, Jo, Camille, and Katie. "This is going to be awesome!" he exclaimed to all the guys. "I still think it's a bad idea" said Kendall "Well I don't care" countered Carlos. Carlos was extremely excited about camping, he had been so distracted lately that he was starting to neglect Logan. Not neglect in the friend way, but in the boyfriend way. Logan wanted to at least go on a date with Logan or at least spend some alone time with him, but Carlos was the kind of guy to surround himself with many people so it was hard for them to be alone. He needed to plan something nice. So Logan went to the three who could help him out the most.

It was a nice Wednesday afternoon and Gustavo let the guys out early. Logan walked passed a few people tanning and stopped in front of three people tanning and relaxing. The three people were Stephanie, Jo, and Camille. If anyone knew what would be a good date it'd be these three. "Hey" said Logan shyly to the three tanning girls "Oh hey Logan!" said Camille. Camille and Logan had a small thing before he and Carlos got together, but it ended fast. "I was wondering if you three could help me with something?" he asked, Logan hated asking for favors. "What can we do for you?" asked Jo. "Well I wondering what I should do for a first date?" the three girls sat up, took off their sunglasses, and immediately spit out what seemed thousands of ideas. "A movie always great, a walk, go out to eat" and tons more. "I have an idea!" said Stephanie and she stood up with a finger in the air. "What is it?" asked Logan. "You and Logan should do something small yet nice, Carlos likes to be outside, so I say you go for a picnic in the park!" she said and Logan smiled and the other girls nodded. "That's a great idea, thanks Steph" said Logan. "Not a problem Logan" she said. "Thanks guys" Logan said and he walked to prepare for the picnic. "Good luck Logan!"

Logan got a basket, made peanut butter and jelly, and got fruit with pamigranet juice, all of Carlos' favorite. "Perfect" Logan said, all he had to do was set it up Thursday. So Logan went to bed falling asleep to James complementing himself in the mirror. In the morning Logan awoke and was excited for his date with Logan. On the way to Gustavo's Logan made his move "Hey Carlos can I ask you a favor?" and Carlos of course answered "Yes what is it?" Logan grinned. "I just need help with something, meet me in the park around six" said Logan and Carlos said "Okay Logie bear, just don't drag it out too long or else will miss dinner" Logan's smile broadened "Don't worry we won't". Recording went as usual nothing to report.

After recording it was five so Logan went right to the park to set up the picnic. Logan lied down a blanket and then placed the basket in the corner of the blanket. Next Logan placed an iPod dock with Jo's playlist of romantic songs, pretty cliché, but whatever it was sweet. Logan made sure everything was perfectly placed and waited outside the park for Carlos to arrive. Logan couldn't wait much Logan; he was excited to have his first date with his boyfriend.

Carlos arrived a few minutes early. "Carlos you're here! Follow me" Logan said and he led Carlos to the picnic set up. "What's this?" Carlos asked and Logan smiled at him "Our first date" he answered. Carlos smiled "Awe Logie" he said and sat down on the blanket. Logan joined him and opened up the basket and got out all the food. Carlos smiled "B&J, fruit, my favorite juice, this is perfect Logan". Logan and Carlos ate peacefully and together they finished all the food and drank all the juice. "Logan this was perfect" Carlos said and Logan smiled "Thanks Carlos." The guys then packed up everything and headed to apartment 2J. "Logan this was great!" Carlos said "Thanks Carlos" Logan said. "No Logan I am saying thanks" said Carlos. "Logan I have something to give you" said Carlos "What is it?" asked Logan. "It's this as my way of saying thanks and that you're a great boyfriend" said Carlos "What is it Carlos?" asked Logan. Carlos leaned into Logan and gave him a small kiss on the check. Logan blushed "Thanks Carlos". "You're welcome Logan" said Carlos

The two entered apartment 2J with a smiling Carlos and blushing Logan. "Have a good time" asked Mrs. Knight "The best" Carlos answered. "Oh the best?" asked James "Yes James the best" said Carlos. "What'd you guys do?" asked Kendall. "We had a picnic" answered Carlos. "Why is Logan blushing?" asked James. "I don't know maybe because of this interrogation?" said Carlos. "Sure" said James.

Everyone got ready for bed and then packed for camping since they'd be leaving Friday afternoon. "Thank god tomorrows Friday!" said Carlos after spiting into the sink from brushing his teeth. "Yeah, so why was Logan blushing?" asked Kendall. "Oh because I gave him a kiss on the check" answered Carlos. "Oh a kiss" said Kendall and he smiled "It was just a peck on the check! Geez" said Carlos and Kendall elbowed him "I'm just kidding Carlos" said Kendall. "Yeah, yeah I know" said Carlos. Everyone then went to bed after Carlos shouted goodnight to everyone. "God help us tomorrow" James said.


	9. Chapter 9

Carlos was off then wall on Friday, he could not wait to go camping. Everyone else could. "This is going to be awesome!" Carlos said to Logan, even Logan was nervous about the whole camping thing. "I'm not sure about this Carlos. Not that I don't want to go camping, it's just that you don't know anything about camping" said Logan. "Well Jo does so were all set and it's going to be awesome!" Carlos said, "Okay whatever you say" Logan said.

The BTR guys went over to Gustavo's to perform for Griffin which went well, Griffin loved Big Time Rush. So after the guys performed Gustavo let them go so the guys could meet everyone at the start of the hike trail. Everyone would have to hike over to the campsite. The guys were drove over by Mrs. Knight; she told the boys she'd pick them and Katie up on Sunday afternoon. The guys said bye and ran out of the car. "Finally let's get this started!" Carlos said.

Carlos led everyone in the gang in circles. "Carlos, do you even know where we are?" James asked. "I think so!" Carlos answered, "Wait you THINK you know where were going?" asked James. "Yeah" answered Carlos. "Jo take the map!" James commanded. "Don't waste your time, the map doesn't even make sense, it's like written in a secret language" Carlos said as he handed the map to Jo. "It's upside down Carlos" she said "Oh" Carlos said. Everyone sighed.

Jo finally led everyone to the campsite. The campsite was in front of a small pond which was game for swimming. "Alright let's set up the tents!" Carlos said and everyone groaned since they were all tired. Everyone set up the tents and got a fire ready. The sky was setting turning the sky a glowing orange. "I am starving!" Stephanie said, "Then let's eat!" Kendall said. So everyone roasted hot dogs and marshmallows over the fire. While eating them told stories, joke, and also they just chatted. "This trip had definitely inspired me, my next movie is definitely going to be about a camping trip gone wrong" Steph said. "Just don't start filming here please" Camille asked and everyone laughed. "Okay so what are the plans for tomorrows camping activities?" Josh asked. "Oh I was thinking a hike" Carlos began, but everyone interrupted with a "NO!" "Fine! I was thinking a swim in the pond and there is a trail that is impossible to get lost on since its straight forward" Carlos said. "Fine, we'll all go on the hike, but Jo is leading the way!" James said and Carlos nodded. "Well I am exhausted, goodnight everyone" Jo said and the girls followed suit and went to bed in their tent. There were two tens, one for the guy and the other for the girls. "I'll put out the fire, you guys go to sleep" Josh said. "You sure Josh?" asked Kendall. "Yeah I'll be fine" Josh said and James and Kendall went inside the tent. "Let's go to sleep Logie" Carlos said, "Actually I'll stay out here a little with Josh" Logan said and Carlos said "Okay".

Josh poured a bucket of water on the fire. "Now all we have to do is wait for it to be cooled off" Josh said. Logan smiled at him "So Logan, why'd you want to stay out here and wait with me?" Josh asked and Logan shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to hang out with you" Logan said and Josh laughed. "I can't believe that Logan Mitchell, the guy who seems painfully shy would want to hang out with me" Josh joked and Logan laughed "You should be honored". Josh couldn't help but laugh at that. "So how are things with Carlos?" Josh asked. "Things are going… great, it really is" Logan said. "That's great, Carlos is different from most people" Josh said. "Yeah you got that right" Logan said. Josh and Logan talked for a little more until the fire was completely cool.

Logan and Josh went into their tent and got into their sleeping bags. "Logie" whispered Carlos. "Yes" Logan said. "Wanna come in my sleeping bag with me?" Carlos asked. Logan smiled "Sure". Logan got out of his sleeping bag and crawled into Carlos' sleeping bag. "Goodnight Logie" Carlos said and he wrapped his arms around Logan. "Night Carlos" Logan said.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning after everyone woke up and ate breakfast they started on the hike. The trail was just as Carlos said, nothing to complicated, just a path that lead everyone in a huge circle. The sights were nice and everyone was having a great time. Carlos and Logan help hands and walked together along the path, Stephanie Josh, and Katie were talking about their favorite scary movies, James was hitting on Camille, and Jo and Kendall were walking together happily. The hike even though it was more like a walk was nice and everyone thourouly enjoyed it.

After the hike everyone changed to go swimming in the lake. While in the fun of it Carlos pulled Logan away from everyone. "Come with me" he said and he guided Logan into the woods. "What do you want Carlos?" Logan asked. Carlos smiled and sat on a rock "I just wanted to be alone with you" he said. Logan sat next to him "And do what?" Logan asked. Carlos looked at Logan "Even though we haven't been going out a while, but I feel something strong towards you" he said and Logan smiled "I feel the same way". Carlos got up off the rock and pulled Logan up with him "Logan If I tried to kiss you right now, would you let me?" he asked. Logan's mind went racing he didn't know what to do. "I promise not to tell anyone" Carlos added. "I, I don't know Carlos" Logan said. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you, it's just that I don't want to rush things with you" Logan said. Logan could tell that Carlos was a little disappointed, but he understood. "Okay Logie, let's go back before everyone things we were eaten by bears" Carlos said.

Carlos and Logan came back and James whistled at them. "Where were you two?" James asked and Logan of course got red "We were on a walk" Carlos said. "No you weren't, if you went on a walk you would have been gone longer since the trail takes a hour to go around and if it was just a walk Carlos would have gotten you two lost so what were you guys doing?" James asked. Carlos was getting annoyed; James was always keeping tabs on everyone. "We can go on a fifteen minuet walk, it's not impossible James" Carlos said. "Did you guys… do something?" James asked and Logan got redder. "No we didn't James! We went on a walk. We aren't like that James" Carlos said. "Then why is Logan so red?" asked James. "I'm red because you're embarrassing me!" Logan said. James just shrugged "Okay whatever" he said and joined everyone again in the pond.

Carlos and Logan went into the pond with everyone again. Everyone had fun and when it was time to eat Jo made a fire and they ate the same as the night before. "Let's tell scary stories" James said. Everyone agreed so James began with his story. James told the story about a camping trip with a murderer since of course everyone was camping and James wanted to scare the crap out of everyone. The only person who was really scared was Katie, but she got over the story in about five minutes.

After a few more stories everyone went back to bed. "This was a great weekend Carlos, you've had a good idea for once" James said, "Thanks James" Carlos said. Everyone said goodnight and they went to bed. Carlos and Logan slept in the same sleeping bag again. It was the girls' turn to put out the fire so they didn't have to stay up too late.

In the morning everyone packed up camp and ate breakfast. After their morning meal everyone hiked back down to meet Mrs. Knight so she could drive the guys home. Everyone else had their own ride so getting home wasn't a problem. Carlos still felt a little embarrassed about what happened with Logan in the woods. Carlos wondered if he'd ever get his first kiss. Kendall had his, James had his, and so did Logan. Carlos was going to be the last to get his, he was also last to get a date. Carlos was not a dating type or any kind of romantic which sucked since he couldn't ever get kiss.

Back at the Palm Woods the guys unpacked their camping things and decided to go lie out in the sun. The guys made it down to the pool and James was still on Carlos about his walk with Logan. "Okay Carlos so what happened on this walk? Logan can't hear us so you can tell me, I won't tell anyone" James said, Carlos and James went to get snacks so they were alone. "James I'll tell you again, nothing happened me and Logan isn't like that so please lay off" Carlos said. "Yeah right" James said. "James I'm not like that I don't do it with someone after only a week of being together with someone" Carlos said. "Okay Carlos whatever" James said a bit too sarcastically. Carlos had enough he didn't really mean to say something like this; it just came out "Fine James!" Carlos said and he got closer to James so no one could possibly hear "Me and Logan did it, in the woods" Carlos lied. "I knew it! Now tell me about it, gosh I can't believe Carlos who couldn't even get his first kiss was the first to lose his V-Card" James said and he dragged Carlos into the Palm Woods' stairwell. "I wasn't the only one, Logan did too" Carlos said. "Yeah I know, but you're way less likely to than Logan" James said. Carlos felt a bit insecure now. Was he really that unlikely? "Okay so tell me!" commanded James. "Okay, we did it in the woods" Carlos said, "Yeah and how was it?" James asked. Carlos knew that this was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Logan wouldn't know and neither would anyone else, but James. "It was… nice I guess, we didn't even plan on it really. It just happened" Carlos lied and lied until James was satisfied. Then the two left. Carlos felt relieved to have James finally off his back. Carlos lied back down next to Logan at the pool. "I really don't want to record tomorrow" Logan said. "Yeah tell me about it" Carlos said.


	11. Chapter 11

On Monday Gustavo was happy to see that everyone was in one piece. "Now that you guys are back you're going to have to practice your butts off" Gustavo said and everyone groaned. "HEY we still have our performance at Hollywood Arts and I don't want you guys to screw it up because many people will be there and you guys can use all the publicity you can get" Gustavo went on and on about the importance of practice and when he noticed that even Logan was losing interest he stopped and had the boys practice as he said their butts off.

While the boys practiced word was spreading around about Carlos and Logan's in the woods fling. Apparently James had a set of loose lips since he texted Camille about it, who told Jo, who told the Jennifers, and once any kind of gossip, reaches the fearful three with the same name everyone will know. Well everyone will know once the Jennifers make sure the source is reliable, they don't want to be known as spreading false information. So word traveled around and around until it finally reached Josh.

Josh was reading a script for an episode he's be filming later in the week when Jo came and sat next to him. "Hey Josh I have a question" Jo said and Josh put his script down and nodded for Jo to ask. "I was just wondering, can Carlos be sleazy at times?" Jo asked and Josh laughed at that. "Carlos sleazy? He's the exact opposite, he hasn't even had his first kiss yet" Josh said and Jo couldn't help but say "Awe" to that. "Why are you asking if Carlos is a sleaze?" Josh asked and Jo gave him a look that gave Josh the feeling that he wasn't going to like what he'd hear. "Well there's a rumor going around that Carlos and Logan did it in the woods when they left for a walk" Jo said and Josh laughed. "I'm not even sure Carlos knows what sex is" Josh said. "I didn't think it was true it's just that James told Camille that Carlos was bragging about it to him" Jo said and Josh stopped laughing. "Carlos is an idiot, I really hope James was joking or he just said that for attention because Logan is not going to like Carlos spreading rumors about them hooking up" Josh said and he got up from his seat. "What are you going to do?" asked Jo and Josh got out his phone. "I'm going to try and get a hold of Carlos so he can try to put an end to this rumor before it gets out of control and Logan breaks up with him" Josh said and Jo told him to stop. "What if it wasn't a rumor Josh? For all we know Carlos could have been telling the truth" Jo said and Josh gave her the you-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Jo were talking about Carlos, he's always does things without thinking of the outcome. Carlos most likely said what he said so that he can feel superior to James for once" Josh said. Jo nodded "That is true". "And if it was true I'd kick the crap out of him" Josh said". Josh then started calling Carlos, but there was no answer.

After a long day of practicing the guys of BTR were exhausted. "I am going straight to the apartment and lying down on the coach" Kendall said and James said he was going to do the same. Carlos turned on his phone and say that he had ten missed calls all from Josh. Carlos felt like something was wrong if Josh called him ten times, he thought maybe something was wrong happened to him. "Guys quiet I need to call Josh, something might be wrong" Carlos said and he called Josh. Josh answered his phone and Carlos poured out questions "Josh are you okay? Why'd you call ten times? Are you hurt?" Josh interrupted Carlos' questions and told him to shut up. "Carlos did you and Logan had sex in the woods during the camping trip?" Josh asked and Carlos couldn't believe what Josh had said. Carlos flashed James a dirty look and told Josh no and hung up. Josh would be pissed about Carlos hanging up on him, but Carlos was pissed with James. Carlos didn't say a word the whole ride home. When the guys asked if Josh was okay he nodded, but didn't say a word.

Back at the Palm Woods Carlos took James aside. "Who the hell did you tell about me and Logan in the woods?" Carlos asked. "I just told Camille, but you know how word gets around." James said. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Carlos said, he was furious. "I'm sorry Carlos, I couldn't help it" James said and Carlos responded with "You idiot I lied to you!". "What do you mean you lied?" James asked and Carlos jumped up and down in rage. "I told you me and Logan hooked up to get you off my back! You were so annoying!" Carlos said and James frowned and said "Sorry". Carlos walked off in anger.

Logan was sitting at the pool with Camille who wanted his opinion on some lines she was practicing. When she was done Camille and Logan began to chat. "So Logan I hear you Carlos have been busy" Camille teased. "What do you mean Camille?" Logan asked. "Oh don't play dumb! I know you and Carlos hooked up in the woods on the camping trip" Camille said and she smiled at Logan. Logan got confused "What do you mean hook up? We didn't hook up! What the hell are you talking about Camille?" Logan asked. Camille gave him a look of surprise "Carlos was telling James how you two did it in the woods" Camille explained and Logan's face went from confused to pissed. "Carlos is dead!" Logan said and he headed off to find his loud mouth, lying boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Logan was in a rage, he walked fast through the Palm Woods Lobby in search of his boyfriend Carlos. "Carlos! Where are you?" Logan yelled as he walked around looking for him. Everyone was shocked to see Logan yelling and thought that Carlos better run for the hills since he must have done something seriously bad to make Logan so mad. Logan asked around and then saw Josh walk into the lobby with an annoyed look on his face. "Where's Carlos Josh?" asked Logan and Josh shrugged. "I seriously don't know, but judging by the mood you're in I can tell you found out what Carlos said" Josh said and Logan mad a strange noise. "I'm going to kill him. We did not do anything by the way" Logan said and he tried to walk passed Josh, but he was stopped by Josh. "Logan I understand you're upset with Carlos, but please think a bit more rational. You're not really going to kill Carlos and it'd be best not to make a scene" Josh said and Logan couldn't handle it, he needed to find Carlos now. "He's ruined me. Carlos has ruined me Josh! Everyone is going to think badly of me because Carlos is a bigmouthed liar" Logan said and his eyes began to water. Josh took Logan's arm and guided him back to his apartment so Logan could cool off. Josh unlocked the door and had Logan sit on his couch. "Logan I hate to leave right now when you're so upset, but I need to go" Josh said and Logan nodded. "Don't be gone for too long please" Logan said, "I need someone to talk to" he added and Josh nodded. "Okay Logan, if I see Kendall I'll send him over, okay" Josh said and Logan nodded.

…

Carlos was in the Palm Woods Park, he thought it'd be a good place it'd be a good place to think. Carlos wandered around in the park and smiled as he past the place where he and Logan had their first date. Carlos wondered if they'd have another date after or if Logan would talk to him anymore after the mess he'd cause. Carlos sighed and saw the Jennifers walking over to him. The Jennifers were of course looking great and when they reached Carlos the head Jennifer gave him a slap across the face. "We heard that you lied about you and Logan in the woods, pretty pathetic Carlos" the middle Jennifer said and the left on added "Logan looked really upset in the lobby, looks like you'll never get some". "You're a jerk Carlos. If you're going to try and make yourself look cool don't drag people down with you" the right one said and the three Jennifers walked away. Carlos rubbed his cheek; he thought that he deserved it. Carlos also though that the Jennifers were right, he was pathetic and he really hurt Logan probably. Carlos knew he needed to fix this.

Carlos walked back into the Palm Woods Lobby to a room full of dirty looks. "Get out if here, you're an idiot, what a joke, go apologize to Logan, I hope he ends it" people yelled at him as he walked through the crowded lobby. Carlos didn't know what to do so he seeked shelter from the bombardment of insults in the stairwell. No one followed him in so he headed up the stairs to the roof. The roof of the Palm Woods was a good place for thinking. Carlos made his way up there and lied on the flat roof looking up at the dark sky. It was cloudy so he couldn't see any stars, not that he deserved to see any of the pretty sky lights. Carlos' eyes watered a little, he knew he was screwed.

"I knew I'd find you here Carlos" said someone and Carlos looked up and saw Kendall walk over and lie next to him. "Josh talked about how the two of you would come up here to talk and watch the sky" Kendall said. Carlos didn't say anything, so Kendall did the talking. "Logan's really upset too, why'd you say that Carlos?" Kendall asked, but Logan still wasn't talking. "Carlos please talk to me" Kendall asked and finally Carlos spoke. "James was on me about what Logan and I were doing in the woods and I lied and told him we were on a walk" Carlos said and Kendall said "Okay and what were you guys doing?" Kendall asked. "I wanted to be alone with Logan, and I asked Logan if I could kiss him and he said no" Carlos answered and Kendall then understood. "So you were embarrassed to tell James that Logan wouldn't kiss you?" Kendall said and Carlos said "Yeah, James would have made fun of me… I didn't think Logan would get hurt or anyone else, I didn't think James would tell anyone, but he did. Now a lot of people hate me". Kendall said "James is a big mouth Carlos, but you shouldn't have lied. And no one hates you. I know you can think of a way to get Logan to forgive you" Kendall said. "Maybe" Carlos said.

…

Logan was a mess. Josh had saw Kendall who told Josh he'd find Carlos and talk to him and for Josh to go back to his apartment and comfort Logan. Logan was crying even more. "Everyone is going to think I'm some kind of slut or something" Logan said and Josh told him not to think that way. "I was in the lobby and everyone knows that what happened between you and Carlos was a lie. Everyone is furious at Carlos though" Josh said and Logan groaned. "Good he deserves to have people mad at him" Logan said and Josh shook his head. "We both know you don't mean that Logan. Carlos isn't the best under pressure and that's what happened. James had him under pressure and so Carlos said what James wanted to hear to get him off his back" Josh said. "If I had just let Carlos kiss me then none on this would have happened" Logan said. "Don't blame yourself for this Logan. You weren't ready for Carlos to kiss you and that's fine!" Josh said. And Logan nodded "Yeah" he said. "Just keep your head up high" Josh said and Logan nodded again saying "Yeah".

Logan said he wanted to go talk to Carlos. So Josh said he'd call Kendall and ask where he and Carlos were. Kendall told him the roof so Josh took Logan up to the roof so he and Carlos could talk. Once on the roof Kendall and Josh left so Logan and Carlos could talk in private. "Logan I am so sorry" Carlos started, but Logan cut him off. "Yeah I know you're sorry Carlos. I know you made a mistake and how upset you are over it. I forgive you for what you did, but I'm not sure if you and me will work out" Logan said and that broke Carlos' world. "What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me Logan?" Carlos asked. "I don't know, I just think that what you did was horrible and you shouldn't have done it" Logan said and Carlos was in tears. "I'm sorry Logan, what can I do for you to forgive me?" Carlos said and Logan said "I forgave you already". Carlos then said "What do I have to do to make you not want to break up with me?" Carlos asked and Logan shrugged. "I'm not sure Carlos… I don't want to end it with you, but I don't want people to think that we actually did something" Logan said. "Screw what people think Logan" Carlos said. Logan sat down "Carlos I like you a lot. You better not do anything like this again" Logan said and Carlos sat down next to him "I promise" he said and Logan smiled. "Good Carlos"

Logan and Carlos sat on the roof for a while when Logan said something. "Carlos I know how you can make this whole thing up to me". "What is it?" Carlos asked and Logan smiled at him. "Carlos kiss me" Logan said and Carlos smiled "Really?". Logan frowned "No you can't, but I'm glad to know you still want to" Logan got up. "That's not cool Logan!" Carlos said and Logan laughed and helped Carlos up. Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos and then looked at Carlos. Logan puckered and put his lips to Carlos. Carlos couldn't Logan, but Logan could kiss Carlos. The Kiss felt amazing. Carlos then smiled "Finally I've got my first kiss" Carlos said and Logan laughed "Yeah you did".

The two walked down from the roof to apartment 2J. The two were starving and everyone was glad to see the two buys walking in holding hands signaling that they were still together. James didn't say anything, thank goodness. Carlos and Logan ate and got ready for bed. The two then went into Carlos and Kendall's room and got into Carlos' bed. They didn't do anything; they just slept in the same bed. Together.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of months have passed since Carlos and Logan had started dating. Things have been going great for them for everyone. Big Time Rush was getting even more and more popular. The guys were having a great time of being famous, but soon the guys will learn the price of fame

…

Carlos woke up from a long night of performing. The concert went great and was sold out. If things kept up like this then soon everybody would know the name Big Time Rush. Carlos got ready and saw he was the first one awake. Mrs. Knight went out with Katie to go shopping so it'd be quieter around the apartment for the guys so they could sleep. Carlos ate breakfast and decided to watch TV till all the guys got up from their long slumber. Kendall and James got up a few minutes after each other and said good morning to Carlos. Logan was the last to get up, Carlos kissed him good morning and James whistled at them. Carlos gave James a look, but couldn't help but smile. Logan, Kendall, and James got ready for the day since Carlos was already ready. The guys decided to have a low key day at the Palm Woods Pool. It'd be a perfect day of relaxation.

The guys made it down to the pool and saw that many people were already there. The guys did get up late from the night before so they could understand why. "Last night was crazy!" Carlos said. The other guys weren't as awake as Carlos was so Carlos decided he'd go find other people to talk to. Josh was sitting with a new girl and Carlos didn't want to interrupt so he looked for someone else to bother. Carlos walked into the Palm Woods Lobby to see Bitters with a new guy. The Jennifers were scoping him out and Jo looked like she was going to do some yoga. "Oh Jo can I do yoga with you?" Carlos asked and Jo nodded. So Carlos and Jo did yoga together. "That was great thanks Jo!" Carlos said and said "Anytime". Carlos then looked for more things to do.

Back in the Palm Woods Lobby Bitters was feeling lazy "Hey Carlos come over here" he said and Carlos came over to his mean building manager. "Yes Mr. Bitters what do you need?" Carlos asked and Mr. Bitters pointed to the new guy. "I need you to give him a tour of the Palm Woods and show him to his room if you don't mind" Mr. Bitters asked although it sounded like a command. "Sure Mr. Bitters" Carlos said and Mr. Bitters called over the new guy. "Okay show him around because I have things to do Bitters said and he disappeared into his office. "Hey new guy I'm Carlos" Carlos said and the new guy introduced himself. "Hey I'm Todd, nice to meet you Carlos" Todd said. Carlos showed Todd around the Palm Woods from the park to the pool and then to his room.

Todd's room was 7G. Carlos brought him to his apartment and gave Todd the key. "I'll see you around Todd!" Carlos said and Todd said "Thanks Carlos I will". Carlos smiled and then said "Come down to the pool soon and I'll introduce you to my friends" Todd smiled back at Carlos and said "I'd like that". Carlos walked back down to the pool. The guys were finally awake and ready for some fun, Josh was still sitting with the pretty red head, and everyone else was doing their own thing. "Guys there's a new guy!" Carlos said and the rest of the guys didn't really care, new people were always coming to the Palm Woods and most of them left. "What's his name?" Logan asked trying to sound like he cared; he didn't want Carlos to get the cold shoulder. "His names Todd, I told him to come hangout with us later" Carlos said.

The guys were swimming when Todd came down to the pool. "Hey Carlos" Todd said. "Oh Todd" Carlos said and he got out of the pool. "Hey guys come say hi to Todd" Carlos said and the other guys got out of the pool. "Hey" they all said and introduced themselves.

Todd and the guys hang out for the rest of the day. At the end of the day the guys went in for dinner. Before they left Todd asked to be alone with Carlos for a second. "Carlos I just wanted to say thanks for welcoming me. It was a great day" Todd said and Carlos said "Your welcome Todd, it was fun" Carlos said and Todd did something unthinkable. Todd tried to kiss Carlos, but Carlos pushed him away. "Todd you know I have a boyfriend" Carlos said and Todd just looked at him "I know Carlos. I can't help him, you so… hot" Todd said and tried to kiss him again. Carlos again pushed him away "Okay Todd stop it! I'm not going to tell you again!" Carlos said and walked off.

At dinner Carlos didn't tell anyone about Todd, he didn't want anyone to think poorly of Todd even though he did try to force himself on Carlos. When it was time for bed Carlos got ready and his phone vibrated. It was a text from Todd. Carlos regretted giving Todd his number. The text said "Hey Carlos I'm sorry for before. I don't know what I was thinking" Carlos closed his phone he didn't feel like texting Todd so he'd respond tomorrow. Carlos said goodnight to everyone and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Carlos woke up to an empty 2J the next morning. His phone beeped with a text from Logan. "Hey Carlos, don't sleep in too late. Meet me in the park soon please?" said the text. Carlos smiled, he wanted to spend some alone time with Logan. "Sure Logie-Bear! I'll be ready in ten" Carlos texted back, he made his way to the shower. A quick shower and breakfast, Carlos was out the door.

Carlos walked as fast as he could to the park. As he walked out the door Carlos ran into Todd. Carlos had decided he wouldn't text Todd back, hoping he'd get the message that what he did wasn't alright. Todd saw Carlos and got red in embossment. Todd nodded at Carlos and walked by making Carlos glad that Todd wouldn't bother him for now.

Carlos scanned the park and saw Logan sitting at one of the park benches. "Logan!" Carlos called and he jogged over to his sitting boyfriend. "Hey Carlos" Logan said as Carlos gave him a kiss on the cheek. Logan smiled at Carlos and Carlos smiled back, they didn't know what to do. "So…" Carlos said, "So…" Logan said back. "I'm not really sure what to do" Logan said and Carlos laughed "Your so cute".

A few more minutes of silent starring Josh came jogging by. "What are you guys doing?" Josh asked taking an ear bud out. "Were not sure, any ideas?" Carlos asked. Josh looked at the sky and said "Go onto the roof, you can be alone without… interruptions". Carlos shook his head "We could only go at night since people can see you during the day" he said. "What about one of the closets or hallways?" Logan asked. "Nope, Bitters installed cameras everywhere since he's a paranoid dude" Josh said.

Carlos gave Josh a sly smile and Josh knew what Carlos was thinking. "No, you cannot stay in my apartment the night!" Josh said and Carlos looked outrage. "Why can't we?" Carlos asked, "Because what if you guys… do stuff" Josh said. Of course with the mention of Carlos and Logan's sexual relationship, Logan's face became bright red. "We aren't planning on doing anything like that" Carlos said. "But what if you do in the heat of the moment!" Josh said and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Please Josh! Logan and I just really want to be alone, we won't do anything on your couch or anything" Carlos begged and Josh sighed. "Fine, but if you do, do anything you have to do it in the guest room. And if you do, do stuff you'll have to wash the sheets after. And I don't want to hear about if you do. You can stay the night there and I'll just stay in 2J" Josh said. Carlos jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Josh!" Carlos yelled and Josh smiled. "Okay, you have a key so… bye" Josh said and he ran off. Josh wasn't immature about things like sex, he just didn't like discussing it or seeing any type of lip-lock P.D.A.

"Wow, that was very awkward" Carlos said and Logan nodded his head. "I think you just scarred your little bro" Logan said, Carlos laughed "Oh well, he'll get over it." Logan smiled and his face went back to its regular color. Carlos and Logan talked in the park for a few minutes until Carlos wanted to go hang at the pool. So Carlos and Logan walked back to apartment 2J and changed into bathing suites.

At the pool Kendall and James were sitting with Jo and Camille, when Todd walked over to them. "Hey guys, you seen Carlos at all? Todd asked. Everyone shook their heads; they didn't know what had happened before with Todd and Carlos. "Oh well if you see him, tell him I was looking for him" Todd said and walked away. "He seemed, nervous" Kendall said, everyone agreed,

Carlos and Logan (after getting changed), arrived at the pool. The two boys sat with their friends. "Hey guys, what's up?" Carlos asked, "Oh nothing Carlitos! That new kid was looking for him" James said. Carlos rolled his eyes "Gross, that kid has gotten annoying" he said. "What happened, you guy seemed to hit it off well?" Kendall asked. "Todd is nice, but he can't respect boundaries" Carlos said. Carlos didn't want to talk about Todd more so everyone dropped it, but Logan wanted to know what went on with Todd and his boyfriend.

After a day at the pool Carlos wanted to head back. "Hey Logan, want to go back?" Carlos asked, Logan smiled and nodded. The two boys headed to Josh's apartment to spend time together. "What do want to do?" Carlos asked Logan, when they both arrived at the apartment. "I'm kind of, hungry. Can we eat?" Logan asked. "Sure, and then…" Carlos started and then kissed Logan. Logan blushed "So we eat, and then make out" he said. "Yes!" Carlos said, the two boys then started to make something to eat.

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy. I'm going to start updating weekly on Saturday from now on. I promise all of you! Also if you could, can you please review my story? Please! =) **

**Thank you very much!**

**RockinRunner**


End file.
